Book of Dragons (Short)
Warning! This page contains spoilers! Book of Dragons is a DVD/Blu-Ray feature, packaged alongside Gift of the Night Fury in the Dragons set. It was released on November 15th, 2011. It features Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Gobber, sharing insider secrets and adding to the Dragon mythology.http://www.blu-ray.com/news/?id=7280 Dragons featured: Terrible Terror, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, Whispering Death, Hideous Zippleback, Snaptrapper, Deadly Nadder, Timberjack, Scauldron, Thunder Drum, Changewing, Boneknapper, Skrill, Night Fury. Plot This film opens when Hiccup was doing a voice over about how life was before he trained a dragon in contrast with how they live their lives now. The narrative explains how their friends are now dragon trainers and how they learned more interesting knowledge about the world of dragons. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs are sitting down (Gobber present) and take notes in the Dragon Manual when Toothless arrives at the table bringing to attention and incoming visitor. The story acts as though you are part of the story. Gobber explains to you about the dragon manual and introduces different dragons and their classes. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs also narrate. Introduction to Bork the Bold Bork the Bold was a viking with the first idea to classify dragon and he is Gobber's great-great-great grandfather. Bork the Bold was formerly known as Bork the Very Very Unfortunate hence the fact that everything he touched sprouted bad luck. He could not find a suitable occupation on Berk, for he tried being a shepherd, a blacksmith, a farmer, and a fisherman, yet to be unsuccessful because of his deficient interactions with dragons. Stoker Class These dragons are known to be dangerous fire-breathers which include Terrible Terrors and Monstrous Nightmares. Terrible Terror Bork was having a picnic and a Terrible Terror met up with him begging for chicken when a group of Terrors demanded for more. The dragons attacked and stole all the food from him. As Hiccup said you can distract a terror by shining a light on the ground. "If you get these little Terrors in a group, it's no picnic." - Bork the Bold Monstrous Nightmare Bork and an unnamed, female viking sat by a campfire and fried some corn on it when a Monstrous Nightmare was attracted by the scent. The dragon appeared before them, and the female viking warned Bork. He attacked the ferocious Nightmare with the frying pan spilling the food in the process. The Monstrous Nightmare disarmed Bork, ate the food and retreated. Bork took one of shucked corn and tried to use it as a weapon against the dragon, but failed when the dragon burned Bork by lighting himself on fire. Hiccup then said to befriend a Monstrous Nightmare is by giving it some repect and gently tough it on it's slouth "You fall down, you get right back on the dragon." - Bork the Bold Boulder Class Boulder Class dragons are known to be tough, rock-eating dragons such as Gronkles and Whispering Deaths Gronkle Gronkles, as mentioned by Fishlegs, is known to have 5 stages of maturity. First is the egg, then the tiny tooth, the short wing, the broad wing, and finally the titan wing. Hiccup first said he won't do anything if you feed him some grub. Whispering Death These dragons strike from underground as showed when Bork was on a date with the same unnamed, female viking when Whispering Deaths teared through the ground, launching the female viking in the air. As she landed safely, Bork took a large mallet and pounded the two dragons back into their hole, yet to fail again when one of the dragons came back up and burned him to ashes. The female viking then watered him to revive him once again. Fishleg then say that you help it brush it's teeth you might be able to train it. "The Whispering Death knows only one thing: Killing!" - Bork the Bold Fear Class These dragons are sneaky and deadly at the same time. Hideous Zippleback Bork was chasing his trusted sheep, Willie, into a cave that was unexpectedly a Zippleback's lair. The dragon caught the attention of Bork and Bork pulled out a sword trying battling both heads. The Zippleback caused an explosion and defeated Bork. You may be able to befriend a Hideous Zippleback if you feed it and play with it. Snaptrapper Bork was in a field raking leaves when a Snaptrapper attracted him through the smell of Chocolate. The third head ate him and the entire dragon shed their scales, shed their claws, and grew them back, before spitting out Bork. He met again with a Snaptrapper when a storm came. Bork made a discovery that Snaptrappers love rain as the dragon played in the mud, spraying the mud all over Bork. Sharp Class Dragons that are known to possess razor sharp qualities. Deadly Nadder A Deadly Nadder approached Bork as he held up a shield trying to protect himself from the fierce dragon. The Nadder looked at his/her reflection in the shield and favored it proving that these dragons have vanity. Then Astird say if you walk near a Deadly Nadder's sharp poison thorn tail and show that your not a threat it will lower it's thorn and let you tough it's tail. (asuming that how to befriend it) Timberjack A dragon with massive razor sharp wings that could cut through a forest of trees like a guillotine. Bork was running from one of them and when he tried to hide behind a tree, it was sliced into pieces and he narrowly got away. However, its massive wing span makes it impossibe for the Timberjack to scratch its back and if you scratch his itch, he'll be your friend forever. Tidal Class A class of dragons that live under underwater. Scauldron Bork was fishing in his boat and he had a big pile of fish, but scauldrons kept eating his fish and accidently took some bites out of his boat and he sank. Scauldrons swallow water and boil it in their cauldron like stomachs and can shoot it out at high velocity. A good way to befriend a scauldron is to douse yourself with water and they'll like it off because it reminds them of home. Thunder Drum With Bork was ice fishing, he came across a thunder drum ness with an egg and tried to open it, but it hatched and created a powerful explosion that sent him flying. Thunder drums can glide through the water like a tornado and fire a powerful sonic blast. Mystery Class No one really knows what these dragons can do, and have very mysterious personalities. Changewing This dragon has the ability to change skin color and blend with its enviroment, it takes a very keen eye to spot one, they also display mimicing behavior and whatever they see, they love to copy. Bork met one when he was build a fire and the changewing was right there and when he saw him blow into the fire, he blew fire and torched him. They also have the ability to spit acid and hypnotise people. Boneknapper while Bork was collecting dragon bones, the dragon was quietly grabbing them and then came out with a full armor of bone and it roared at him. They have ear spliting roars and a good way to train them is to give him whatever he's looking for, he becomes like an oversized puppy dog. Strike Class These dragons are best known for their pin-point accuracy, lightning speed, vice like jaw strength, and extreme intelligence. Skrill They appear only in electrical storms and are able to shoot blasts of white fire, and if you get close to a skrill, your hair with stand on ends. Bork met one while he was playing with Willie and then skrill walked up next to them and he casued their hair to stand up. Night Fury The so called unholy offspring of lightning and death, although Gobber comments that the book definatly needs some updating. Night Fury's shot bolts of blue fire and can fly faster than any other known dragon, and are invisible in the night. Hiccup explains that the way he trained Toothless was first to get his attention then he had to earn his trust. Ending Hiccup explains that thanks to Toothless, now vikings know what it's like to fly, and that he became his friend that gave him his purpose, but he has never seen another Night Fury. Gobber tells them that everything they know about dragons was because of Bork being very unfortunate, and he came up with the idea to write about them in a book, and soon 'Bork of Dragons' became Book of Dragons, and that it's a very big part of their culture. He also explains that other generations will learn about dragons from what they write in the book, Hiccup then comments that he should finish the Night Fury pages, and that there are still a lot to learn about them. Fishlegs gets excited and wants to know how fast Toothless can go, and then Hiccup says that he doesn't know his top speed, but then Toothless bounces around excitedly and Hiccup asks him if he wants to find out and then they both run off. Astrid follows them saying that the last one to the peak has to clean the stables, and Fishlegs follows because he wants to see, Gobber then comments on how he wished he was young, wild, and had most of his limbs, and then he turns to the viewer and tells them that they are ready to train their first batch of dragons, and the viewer turns to see a bunch of dragons and the story ends. References Category:Spin-Off/Related Books Category:Short Films